


The Ending of Supernatural

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, how I would like Supernatural to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending of Supernatural

Dean and Sam walks into the Bunker from their latest hunt. It is almost 2 o’clock in the morning. They slowly make their way into the library, quickly dropping their bags to the ground. 

Dean realizes that Sam is leaning over a bit and before Sam can crash to the ground; Dean grabs him, hands on his arm and chest and said, “Whoa, easy tiger.”

Sam just glances up at him and mumbles, “Dean?” 

Suddenly, he passes out, becoming limp in Dean’s hands. Dean lets out a small chuckle and quickly position Sam, though Sam is bigger than him, Dean can still carry him to his room. 

Taking slow and steady steps to Sam’s room; Dean places Sam against the wall and opens Sam’s door. This part is easier, since Sam is in-between awake and sleep. Dean brings him to bed and let’s Sam lay down.

Scooping down, Dean unties Sam’s shoes and throws them somewhere behind him. Getting back up, to put Sam comfortably in bed and tuck his sheets around him. 

Sam whispers something to Dean, before passing out of the rest of the day. Dean walks over to Sam’s door and looks back at his baby brother. He knows without even having to discuss it with Sam, that this is their last hunt.

They are going to official retired from the hunting business. They might become like Bobby, just be the go-to guys for information (Not like, Garth can have all the fun).

With everything back in order, Heaven restored and God back in charge. Crowley still King of Hell (Dean still doesn’t know how to feel about that). Kevin back with his mom and trying to get back to normal life (Shockingly, Crowley was lying. Kevin’s mom wasn’t dead, just put in an alternate reality). Charlie still in Oz with Dorothy having fun fighting creatures and going on adventures (but, she visit the Winchesters from time to time). 

With Krissy and her gang and other hunters, including Adam, watching out for this that goes bump in the night, the world have some form of protection covering it.

Before he turn off the light and closes Sam’s door.

Dean quietly says, “Goodnight, Sammy.”

Dean quickly walks over to his room and opens it, peering into it. He can see the large lump crowding one side of his bed. He quickly divests himself of his clothes and pulls the sheets up to get it.

As soon as he lay down, an arm circles his midsection, a leg hooks over his, and he felt a press of lips on the underside of his jaw.

Castiel having already known about Dean’s decision about retiring from hunting decides to meet the newly retired hunter, the same way Dean met him.

"Who are you?" asked a sleepy Cas.

"I’m Dean."

"I know that, but what are you?"

"I’m a retired Hunter of the Supernatural."

Smiling gently, Cas lends over and gives Dean a deep kiss. Even in the dark, Dean can still the bright blue of Castiel’s eyes as he smiles down at him.

"Thanks for that."

*fades to black*

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post, that gave me the ideal. http://arent-i-fabulous.tumblr.com/post/67027767286/like-all-the-things-fueledbycastiel. I hope you like it. Give me kudos and comments, please. :)


End file.
